New Life
by Fluttershy 2059110
Summary: Princesses Sakura, Tenten, Ino, and Hinata are tired of their lives living as royals. So, Sakura comes up with a plan to escape. They run away and escape to a town called Konoha, where they make new lives for themselves. They find their soulmates, and become even closer friends as they journey through life. Rated T just to be safe: contains some violence.
1. Chapter 1

**This is story number three! Yahoo! Hope you like it. The story is placed outside of Konoha, but they eventually get to Konoha, so hopefully this helps so it's not too confusing.**

It was a nice day. The birds were chirping, the sun was shining and the clouds lazily flew by. Beautiful, long pink hair flowed in the slight breeze. Bright emerald eyes gazed at the blue sky in wonder. A young teen with milky white skin and long legs sat perched on the railing to a tall palace.

"Sakura! You have company." her mother called from down the hallway.

Sakura happily got up, smoothed out her pearl white dress, and skipped down the stairs, with slight difficulty, to the front door. She opened the door wide and smiled as her three best friends smiled at her.

"Tenten, Ino, Hinata! I'm so glad you could come. You came such a long way, please do come in." Sakura said.

They walk inside and bow deeply as Sakura closes the door.

"Sakura, it's so good to see you dear. How have you been?" Ino asks. Her long blonde hair was braided and put up into a bun on the top of her head. A silver crown adorned her hair, placed in front of her bun to keep it from falling.

"I've been well. Thank you, how have you been?" Sakura replies.

"I've been good."

"That's good."

Ino nods and smoothes out her dark purple dress that flowed out around her.

"Sakura, how are you? I haven't seen you in forever it seems!" Tenten remarks. Her long brown hair is in a braid that flows over her left shoulder and down to her hip. Her silver crown is placed on top of her head, and it's tilted to the side ever so slightly.

"I'm good. And how are you?"

"I'm fantastic."

"Great."

Tenten nods and twirls slightly, her green dress flowing out magnificently.

"H-hello Sakura." Hinata shyly says. Her long black-blue hair is pulled back into a neat bun on the right side of her head, and her silver crown is placed in the center of her head.

"Hello Hinata! How are you?"

"I-i'm good, and you?"

"I'm marvelous."

"T-that's good." Hinata looks down at her light purple dress that flows to the ground.

"Come, let's go to my room."

They nod and follow Sakura up the steps and thought the hallways to her room. Sakura opens the door and lets everyone inside. She closes the door when they are in and they all sigh heavily. Their shoulders sag and they leap onto Sakura's huge bed.

"I hate wearing dresses." Tenten huffs, "I want to be outside sparing with my older brother."

"I hate having to be all proper, you have to keep your back straight, you posture has to be perfect, and you have to eat with three different types of forks! I mean, seriously, why do we have three forks that all have different purposes?!" Ino says, crossing her arms and leaning against the bedpost.

"A-and you have to not speak unless spoken to. And y-you must be p-perfect." Hinata mumbles.

"It's excruciatingly difficult!" Ino sighs loudly.

"At least when we are in our rooms we can be ourselves." Sakura says.

They sigh and slump against the bedposts.

"So, how is everything going girls?" Sakura asks, looking at her closest friends, well, her only friends.

"It's okay." Tenten says.

"Life's dull." Ino remarks grumpily.

"I-it's fine." Hinata replies shyly.

"I see. Do you want to go outside? There are ducklings at the lake." Sakura says happily.

They all nod quickly and skip down the stairs, or they try to, it's hard to skip in heels. Sakura leads the way out the door and into her courtyard where a big lake shines in all it's glory in the rays of the warm sun. The girls giggle and 'aw' as ducklings, swans, and ducks swim about the lake.

"So cute!" Ino cooes, clasping her hands together in front of her.

"Gorgeous swans." Tenten says.

Hinata just smiles gently at the creatures. They walk over to a big willow tree and sit down in the shade, smoothing out their dresses as a maid walks by.

"It's beautiful today, isn't it?" Sakura says to break the silence.

"Yeah."

"Yep!"

"I-it sure is."

Sakura leans in, so the others do to.

"I was thinking about escaping the palace to live life a bit more freely. Do you want to join me?" Sakura whispers.

"You what?!" Ino whispers back in a high pitched squeal.

"Yeah, well here in the palace we can't do anything fun. So, I was thinking, 'why not just run away? I mean, we could enroll in a school with normal kids and get our own house and whatnot.'"

"That sounds like fun." Tenten whispers.

Another maid walks by and the girls start to laugh like they were telling jokes. When the maid is out of hearing range, they go back to talking.

"W-when would we leave?" Hinata whispers cautiously.

"Tonight. And we would ride our horses out of town. You did bring yours right?"

"Yeah. How else would we have gotten here?" Tenten replies, smiling brightly.

"I don't know. Anyway, I already researched everything, so I know everything we will need, for school."

"Okay. So we will leave tonight at dusk, later, or after dinner?" Ino asks.

"Later. We don't want them to find us sneaking out. And you brought extra dresses that aren't so fancy right?"

They shake their heads no.

"Okay, well, I have some that you can borrow until we buy some new clothes."

"We will have to go shopping?!" Ino squeals.

"Yeah."

"Yes! I love this idea more and more." Ino exclaims.

"You love what idea more and more?" a butler asks.

"Going into town to buy some new dresses. We are outgrowing ours." Tenten replies quickly.

"Oh, sounds, boring." the butler quickly walks away.

They all giggle and thank Tenten for the save. Tenten shakes her head and laughs.

"So,"

"Dinner!"

"We'll discuss this later." Sakura says quietly.

They nod and get up. Brushing off their dresses to get rid of grass and dirt. They then walk inside and into the dining room where the maids are bringing out plates and silverware.

The girls sit down next to each other and wait for the food to be passed out. Maids come out a moment later with trays of turkey, mash potatoes, soup, and many slices of meat.

"Today, you will have meat slices that were boiled in red wine and teriyaki sauce, lathered in a special recipe sauce and then cooked for three minutes. We have made beef soup and turkey that was cooked to perfection, and then mashed potatoes." a butler says once the maids finish handing out the food.

"Do they always boast about their cooking?" Tenten asks, leaning over Ino to whisper to Sakura.

"Yeah, and sometimes, the food doesn't even taste good." Sakura whispers back.

The girls start to giggle and then dig in. An hour later the maids are bringing out dessert. It's chocolate ice cream with three cherries on top and then chocolate syrup drizzled on top.

Once they finish eating, the girls politely excuse themselves and go to Sakura's huge room.

"We will sleep and I will set my alarm for midnight. So grab your bags and place them by the door so we are ready to go as soon as we can." Sakura says once the door is shut and locked.

"And we will need to make sure our horses are set to go too." Ino says bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Yeah. And we will need to take out the fancy dresses and put in plain ones." Sakura adds.

They nod and go through their bags, taking the fancy ball gowns and whatnot out and hanging them up in Sakura's walk in closet. Sakura goes into her closet and grabs four plain dresses and hands one to each girl. Tenten gets a dark green dress that ends above her ankles with long sleeves and a white ribbon tied around the waist.

Ino gets a dark purple dress that has long sleeves and a white ribbon tied around the waist. It goes to her ankles.

Hinata gets a light purple dress that has a white ribbon tied around the waist with long sleeves and it ends above her ankles.

And Sakura gets a light pink dress with a white ribbon tied around the waist, with long sleeves, and it ends above her ankles.

They put them on and slip on black riding boots that have heels. They zip them up and then undo their hair from their buns and braids.

"What should we do with our hair?" Hinata asks.

"We should braid it, or put them in a ponytail, to keep it out of our faces when we ride." Ino says matter-of-factly.

"Okay."

They braid their hair into one long braid that ends at their waists. Sakura goes into her bathroom that is attached to her bedroom and grabs a washcloth. Soaking it, she rings it out and then washes off her makeup. Ino, Tenten, and Hinata do the same.

"So, when we leave, we will need money to buy things. What are we going to do?" Tenten asks as they walk back into Sakura's room.

"We will take some of my parents money. They won't mind. Plus, you guys brought money to, didn't you?"

"Well of course!"

"Good, I'll go grab my allowance money and then some of my parents. Be right back!" Sakura says as she unlocks her door, "And uh, stay here."

"Okay!"

Sakura smiles and closes the door. She runs to her parent's room and looks in their closet. She reaches up and grabs a box full of silver coins and then takes half of it, her allowance, and then half of the half, extra. She puts the box back and runs out of their room and back to her own.

"We can always work for more money if we need it." Sakura says as she puts the coins in a black bag that is now filled to the brim with silver coins.

"I don't think we will. Sakura, where did you get all that money?" Ino says, her eyes big.

"I've been saving up for a few years because I wanted to buy something big. But then I decided to save it for when I run away." Sakura shrugs.

"Oh."

"Come on, we should go to sleep."

They nod and hop on Sakura's bed. They climb under the covers and snuggle up together to keep warm.

"Sakura? You coming?" Tenten asks, looking at Sakura curiously.

"Yeah, hold on." Sakura replies.

She walks over to her dresser and pulls out a piece of parchment and a quill. And then, she starts to write.

_Dear mother and father,_

_I am sorry, but I took some of your money. But, I'm sorry also, that I ran away. I need to do something for me for once, I always do everything you want me to do. So I took my friends, and we escaped. Please don't be sad, we just want a better life. _

_And, please do not try to stop us, or find us. We have run away prepared to face the difficult journey ahead of us. We are ready for a new life, and the only way to do that, is to escape from this life. So, we ran away. _

_We are safe, and don't worry, by the time you find this, we will have reached where we wanted to go, and have started an even better life. We will miss everyone, and I will especially miss you. Please tell their families that they are safe, and I know what I'm doing. _

_Well, that is all I wanted to say. So, farewell._

_Sincerely, _

_Your daughter,_

_Sakura Haruno_

Sakura rolls up the parchment and slips it inside her desk. She turns the lights off and crawls into bed. Grabbing her clock, she sets her alarm for midnight and falls asleep.

_Ring! Ring!_

They all wake up startled, and Sakura hurriedly turns off the alarm. They smile at each other and get out of bed. Tenten, Ino, Hinata, and Sakura all slip on their boots and grab their bags. Sakura goes to her closet and grabs four white sweaters.

"What is it with you and white things?" Ino laughs.

"What? It's like our signature color!" Sakura says, winking at them.

Unlocking the door, they peer out into the hallway and smile again when the coast is clear.

Sakura leads the way down the hallway and the others silently follow her. Finally they come to the door. Sakura opens it and it creaks slightly. They swiftly go past the door and then close it behind them. Ino leads the way to the stables quickly, their silently urgent footsteps echo in the stables. They swiftly walk to their horses and gear them up in their tack that matches their dresses.

They open the stall doors and then mount their trusty steeds and then ride out of the stables. With their bags on their backs and their money in their money bags in their saddle bags, they are confident and happy. They all have black horses but on their muzzles there are different white shapes.

They gallop past the gates and the two guards who are snoozing on the job. The make their horses go faster and faster until they are sprinting almost. Sakura takes the lead and they laugh.

"We're free!" Ino shouts to the world.

"We have freedom finally!" Tenten cheers.

"Yay!" Hinata squeals and everyone laughs loudly.

"Come on, this way." Sakura says, turning her horse.

The girls turn their horses and ride into a thick dark forest.

"Hey Sakura, are you sure we are going the right way?!" Ino calls over the sound of hooves.

"Yeah. Don't worry, I've ridden through here many times and this is where I found the town we will be living in." Sakura replies.

"Oh, okay."

They keep riding.

"And no one ever goes through here because they are afraid of the wolves. And other creatures that are around during nighttime."

"WHAT?!"

"Shh! You have to be quiet or else they will think you are going to hurt them so they will attack." Sakura says back.

They shut up after that and continue riding. After an hour or so they stop their horses and slide off their backs.

"Wow. Sakura you never said the village was so big!" Tenten says, her eyes are wide as they scan over the village.

"Yeah. Welcome to Konoha girls. I've visited twice and set up where we will live and I've already enrolled us into the high school here. I bought us a small house near the other side of the village so if they ever do find us then it will take a while." Sakura says.

Ino and Hinata smile widely and hug her. Tenten hugs her too.

"Thank you Sakura, for giving us a new life. A fresh start to a life we always wish we had." Tenten mumbles. Ino and Hinata nod and let go.

"Your welcome. Come on, we should go and get settled in." Sakura says.

They nod and mount their horses then follow Sakura down the hill and into the village gates. Two guards greet them and smile warmly at them.

"Hello ladies. Welcome to Konoha. There are stables down the dirt path where the citizens go to ride horses." one of them says. He has spiky black hair.

"Oh, thanks but we are moving in. I have a house bought and payed off on the other side of the village and it should have a stables there too." Sakura says smiling back at them kindly.

"Oh, well, then have a nice day ladies!" the other guard says.

"Thank you!" Ino smiles at them and they ride by.

They ride down the streets and they turn many corners and finally arrive to a nice two story house. A stable is right next to it and it's painted silver.

"Oh no! We forgot to leave our crowns at the palace." Ino frets.

"Don't worry, I put them in my bag so when we go inside we can stash them away." Sakura says.

"But, if they come while we are at school and they look through our things and find our crowns? Then they will know it's us!" Ino cries worriedly.

"We can have them smelted and then turned into silver coins which is the payment here." Sakura suggests.

"Okay. Come on, let's put our dear horses away and then we will check out the house." Tenten says happily.

They slide off of their horses and lead them into the stables and into their stalls.

"I see you've already furnished the stables and whatnot." Ino says.

"Yeah, didn't want to have to buy everything when we got here because it's really late." Sakura yawns to prove her point.

"True." they nod and walk out of the stables and up the steps to the front door.

Sakura takes out a key and unlocks the door and opens it wide, letting Hinata, Ino, and Tenten inside and then she follows. Hinata flips the lights on and walks inside the living room.

"Wow Sakura, you even furnished the house t-too!" Hinata exclaims.

"Yep, I'll show you around." Sakura replies with a slight smirk.

"This is the living room." Sakura gestures to where they are standing, "This is the kitchen and dining room." they walk through a doorway, "This is the backyard, and upstairs are the bedrooms."

"Nice."

"Yeah, I got beds and everything so we can just crash! Not literally, but I mean go to sleep." Sakura explains at their confused expressions.

"Oh, okay! Let's go to bed now, I still need six more hours of sleep." Ino says, walking up the stairs and into a room that has her name painted on the door.

"Okay! Just remember that we have school in the morning! It starts at 8:00 o'clock in the morning and we should leave around 7:30 so we can gather our things and find our first class. And then we need to get our schedules from the principal." Sakura says, clapping her hands in a happy matter.

They nod and follow Ino upstairs to their rooms. They all fall asleep as soon as they take off their boots and their heads hit the pillow.

* * *

The queen, Sakura's mother was frantic. Sakura, Tenten, Ino, and Hinata were missing and nobody could find them anywhere. They've looked everywhere, from outside and in the nearest town, to every single corner and hiding place in the palace.

"Where could they be?" she cried.

"My queen, you must calm down. It's not good for you to worry too much." a maid said, patting the queen on the shoulder.

"Calm down? Calm down?! How can I calm down? My baby is gone, and I can't find her." the queen sobbed.

"Don't worry your highness, we will find them soon."

"I hope so."

The queen went into Sakura's room and sat on her bed, hugging her pillow that smelled strongly of cherry blossoms. Her eyes shifted to the desk, and she got up and walked over. She rummaged through her things and then, she found the note. Upon reading it, she cried harder.

"It's no use, we can't find them." a maid said sadly, knocking on the door and coming inside the room.

"It's o-okay. They are safe, somewhere..."

* * *

"Wake up! We are going to be late to school!" Sakura calls upstairs as she makes smoothies.

Tenten, Ino, and Hinata walk downstairs rubbing their eyes and mumbling incoherent words. They sit down at a wooden table and drink the smoothie that Sakura sets in front of them.

"Your favorite! Banana, blueberry, strawberry, and milk!" Sakura cheers.

"Thank you so much. When does school start?" Tenten mumbles, taking a sip of her breakfast and yawning.

"In twenty minutes, and we have to find the school still." Sakura says, flashing them an innocent smile.

"WHAT?!" they all yell, all except Hinata.

"Yeah, I'm already ready, and I took the liberty to tack up your horses."

"Thanks." they all down their drinks and rush to their rooms. Two minutes later they are running downstairs with the dresses they wore yesterday, pulling on their shoes and their hair is a disaster.

"Woah, woah, hold on girls!" Sakura laughs, "Let me do your hair for you."

They all walk over to Sakura and she puts their hair in twisted side buns. They then go to the living room and grab their bags that Sakura filled with notebooks and pencils. Walking out of the house, Sakura locks the door, and they walk to the stables. They open up the stall doors and greet their horses and then get on them.

On the ride to school, they attract lots of attention from citizens on their way to work and school.

"Mommy, those girls are so pretty!" a young girl exclaims to her mother.

"Yes they are. Come on, you need to go to school now." the mother says, ushering her daughter down the path.

"Aw, she thought we were pretty." Ino cooes, her eyes big like stars.

They all laugh quietly and continue riding to the high school. When they get to the front gate, they eagerly go through them. Students watch them with intense interest as they slide off their horses and lead them to a field where they let go of the reins and their horses stay put, grazing happily.

The girls smile as their horses stay put, so they walk inside the high school. They wander through the school, and eventually find the main office. Together the four girls walk inside the office and are greeted by a secretary lady.

"Hello girls. Sakura, these are your friends correct? My name is Shizune, it's nice to meet you." Shizune says.

"It's nice to meet you to Shizune." Tenten says politely.

"Yes, very nice to meet you." Ino says, smiling brightly.

"N-nice to m-meet you." Hinata whispers, inclining her head slightly.

"You guys are going to get mauled here. You four are much to nice. The males will eat you alive, not literally, but you know what I mean." a woman with long blonde hair and brown eyes says out of nowhere.

The girls jump and spin to look at her. Her hair is separated into two ponytails and she smells strongly of sake.

"My name is Tsunade. I'm the principal here, so I'll give you your schedules. Come with me please." Tsunade says. She turns and walks into a room near the back.

The girls follow her quickly and peek into her room. Tsunade grabs a file and takes out four pieces of paper, she hands them to the girls and then shoos them out of the room.

"Good luck new kids!" Tsunade sings, closing the door to her office.

"I wish you four the best of luck. And if you ever need anything, just let me know." Shizune says softly as they walk out of the office.

"What's your first class?" Ino asks suddenly, looking over the paper.

"Language arts. You?" Sakura says.

"Same here!"

"Me to."

"Y-yeah, me to."

"Nice. Let me see your schedules." Sakura says nicely. She takes the paper and looks them over, "Awesome! We all have the same classes! Come on, we should put our stuff in our lockers."

"Lockers?" Hinata asks.

"Metal things that have doors and we put our things in them. They have locks on them so no one can get in without having the key or pass code." Sakura explains.

"Oh."

"Come on!"

Sakura drags Tenten, Ino, and Hinata to their lockers which are right next to each other. She takes out four keys and gives them to the correct person and then opens her locker. The girls do the same. They gasp when they see the inside is roomy so they can fit multiple things in there.

"This is so cool! I can't believe we missed out on this for so long." Ino cheers.

"Yeah!" Tenten agrees.

Hinata and Sakura nod and put their bags in their lockers and grab a notebook and a pen. They then make their way in the direction of the class they are supposed to go to first. People bump into them and they repeatedly apologize to them. A boy shoves Ino, and Ino flips.

"What do you think you are doing?!" Ino yells.

"Move out of my way, freak." the boy snaps back.

A vein pops out on Ino's forehead and Sakura sighs.

"Excuse me?! Don't you dare call me a freak, you, you, jerk!" Ino screeches.

The boy gulps at Ino's scary face and runs off. Ino makes a noise and smiles brightly.

"Don't you ever let someone push you or look down on you. Okay girls? And if you need, I can always beat them up with words for you." Ino says, grinning cheekily.

"O-okay Ino. T-thanks." Hinata says shyly, and nods.

They finally find the room that they need to be in. So, they walk inside and are greeted with stares and questioning looks.

"Um, excuse me. Who are you?" a boy with spiky red hair asks.

"They are the new kids I was telling you about yesterday." a man with white spiky hair and a mask that covers half his face says, "My name is Kakashi. I'm the language arts teacher. What are your names?"

"I'm Ino." Ino states proudly, flipping her bangs back, and winking at the males in the class. They blush and some wink back.

"Name's Tenten." Tenten says, she smiles proudly and twirls her fingers as if there is a dagger there.

"I'm H-h-hinata." Hinata mumbles looking at the ground.

"My name is Sakura." Sakura smiles at the class, making boys blush and some fall out of their seats.

Tenten laughs and Ino glares at Sakura. She elbows Sakura in the side and whispers harshly, "You can't flirt with boys Sakura! That's my job, I'm the only one who can do that."

Sakura giggles. Kakashi smiles at them.

"Ino, you can sit next to Shikamaru. Shikamaru, raise your hand please."

Shikamaru, a boy with spiky dark brown hair that's put into a ponytail, raises his hand lazily. Ino gasps, _oh my gosh, he is so cute!__ I bet I can get him to like me!_ Ino walks over to him and sits down. She smiles at him and he nods his head at her.

_She's cute. But she looks so troublesome. I don't feel like dating a troublesome woman._

"Hinata, you can sit next to Naruto. Naruto,"

"Hi! I'm over here!" Naruto yells. He has blonde spiky hair and big blue eyes that shine with happiness.

Hinata blushes and sits next to him. _He's cute. I wonder if I like him?_

Naruto smiles at her, his teeth a brilliant white. _She's so cute when she blushes. Did I make her blush? If I did then awesome!_ Naruto mentally praises himself.

"Tenten, you can sit next to Neji."

Neji raises his hand and Tenten sits next to him. He has long brown hair and white eyes, like Hinata. _I'll have to ask her about him later._ Tenten makes a mental note to herself.

"And Sakura, you can sit next to, um, Sasuke." Kakashi winces as all of the girls scream and yell in agony that they couldn't sit next to _Sasuke-kun_.

Kakashi shudders. Sakura looks around the class and finally sees a hand raised at the very back of the room. She walks over and narrowly avoids being tripped three times by mean girls. Finally, she sits down. She looks at Sasuke and snorts. Sasuke looks at her and raises an eyebrow.

"What's so funny?"

"I don't get why every girl is so, obsessed and protective over you. You're nothing special." Sakura laughs.

Girls screech and some get up and try to strangle Sakura. But Sakura merely moves her head to the side or ducks, laughing all the while. Everyone, except Ino, Tenten and Hinata, watch with mild amusement.

Finally Sakura gets tired of doing this, so she grabs the girl's arm that was trying to claw her eye out and flips her. The girl cries out as her back hits the floor and the other girls gasp, stopping what they are doing.

"Seriously? Why are you guys so upset about, him? And, stop. Or I won't hesitate to break an arm or two." Sakura growls, she cracks her knuckles to prove her point.

They gasp and run to their seats. The males in the room watch with amazement that the new girl, Sakura, flips Karin, the ring leader, onto the floor. She is so totally going to get killed now by all the other girls in school.

Karin, a girl with red hair and red eyes, gets up cursing.

"How dare you?! You, you,"

"Don't you dare start calling me names girl. I can break your arm with a flick of my wrist and you won't even see it coming." Sakura says, looking towards the front of the room where Kakashi is asleep with a Itchi Itchi Paradise book over his eyes.

Karin yells at Sakura and sits down in her seat. Ino, Hinata, and Tenten come over to Sakura and stand around her.

"You okay girl?" Ino asks.

"Yeah. I'm so glad I took three years of fighting lessons."

"You did what?! You lucky girl, you should have invited me over." Tenten says, glaring at Sakura half heartedly.

"I did. But your mother said that she didn't want you over because it would ruin your, um, studies for _that_." Sakura says.

Tenten and the other girls get the hint and change the subject.

"So, Sasuke was it? Does Kakashi always do this?" Ino asks.

"Yeah. The class just talks or does whatever they want." Sasuke says.

"I see. Thanks."

"Come on then, let's go outside!" Ino suggests loudly.

"But you can't leave the classroom." Sasuke says quickly.

"Whatever." Ino waves her hand at him and the four of them walk out of class. Sasuke watches them and sighs, _I have a bad feeling about this. I should follow them._ Sasuke stands up and follows them outside.

Ino, Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata walk down the hallway towards the field. Tenten leads the way and once they are outside she gets into a defensive stance. Sakura stands in front of her in the same stance and they both lung at each other. They dodge and send punches at each other. They soon are just a blur of pink and brown, dodging and punching but neither getting a hit in.

Sasuke walks around the corner and sees them fighting, and he automatically takes it the wrong way. So, he runs across the field and steps in between them, and ends up getting hit by both girls, in the face on either sides.

Tenten and Sakura gasp and then start to laugh hysterically. Sasuke gently touches his cheeks and winces, _for girls, they are strong_.

"I'm so, sorry!" Sakura says in between laughs.

"Yeah. You should know better than to get in between two girls who are fighting. It's just bad karma."

"But, you guys were going to hurt each other." Sasuke tries.

"No, we were sparring." Sakura says lightly.

"Oh." Sasuke winces at his own stupidity.

"Come on, we should head back to class before Kakashi wakes up." Hinata whispers. They all nod and follow Hinata back to class.

Upon walking in, Sasuke is bombarded with questions.

"Dude! What happened to your face?!" Naruto yells, getting everyone's attention.

"He got in the middle of our sparring." Tenten says, smirking.

Sasuke scowls.

Rumor has it, Sasuke was beaten by two new girls...

**Hope you liked it, ideas, reviews, anything is good! Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2: Art! A New Challenge

**Chapter Two: Art! A New Challenge**

"You were beaten by two girls?" Shikamaru asks lazily, later that day at lunch.

"Seriously? They must have been strong." Naruto jokes.

"Hn." Sasuke looks out the window.

Naruto laughs. Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, and Sasuke are all sitting at a table in the huge cafeteria near the back of the room. They are all eating lunch, and talking, rather loudly, about the incident earlier that day.

"Your face is badly bruised too. I can't believe you didn't catch their hands before they hit you!" Naruto laughs.

"They were fast." Sasuke says quietly, chewing his food.

"Sure." Naruto says, he laughs loudly, it echoes in the cafeteria.

"I forgot to grab their hands." Sasuke tries.

"Yeah right." Naruto laughs.

"It's true!" Sasuke says.

Everyone laughs at this.

* * *

"This food is pretty good for cafeteria food." Ino says, munching on her salad.

"Yeah. Not as good as P,"

"Sh!" Sakura and Ino yell in synch.

"Sorry." Tenten apologizes and continues eating her fruit salad.

"They sure are loud over there." Ino says, glancing at the table where the four boys sit.

"Yeah."

"Y-you can hear them c-clearly f-from here." Hinata says, watching Neji closely.

"Oh! Hey Hinata, who is Neji? Is he like a relative or something because you have the same eyes, and nobody except for your family has pure white eyes." Tenten whispers loudly.

"Oh yes. H-he is my c-cousin." Hinata responds quietly.

"Okay, but why is he here? Shouldn't he be, like, I don't know, working at the palace?!" Tenten says.

"He ran away, just like we did, to get a better life. His father was the twin of my father who was the king because he was born first. Neji's father risked his life to save his brother's but Neji doesn't know the entire truth, and he left before he could find out.

"I see. Well, thanks for telling us. I was just curious. Now, we should go."

They nod and finish eating. They get up and throw their plastic plates in the garbage, then walk out of the cafeteria. The boys watch them as they leave, curious about them to say the least.

"They act, different." Shikamaru says, eyeing them as they walk outside, swaying their bodies like, what's the word? Princesses?

"Yeah. My cousin is in that group, the one with white eyes. She is a royal, the princess of the East. Tenten is the princess of the West. Ino is the princess of the North. And Sakura is the princess of the South." Neji says quietly.

"What?! They are PRINCESSES?!" Naruto yells loudly. They get multiple stares from the people in the area.

"Sorry, talking about a book! Neji just spoiled the ending." Shikamaru says quickly, the people who are looking at them go back to eating lunch.

"Dobe. Don't be so loud." Sasuke says, his eye twitches.

"Shut up teme. Are they seriously princesses Neji?!"

"Yes, they are. I used to be Hinata's bodyguard. But then I left and came here to live freely." Neji says.

"Why did you leave?" Shikamaru asks.

"Because." Neji says sternly, stabbing his chicken with his fork.

"Because?..." Naruto urges.

"They killed my father so they could protect Hinata's. My father was the twin of the kings, and he had to take his place, so that the king didn't die." Neji growled out, stabbing his chicken, his fork went through the plastic plate.

"Oh." they say.

Neji nods and goes back to eating, except this time he stabs his chicken rather forcefully before taking a bite.

"Well, lunch is almost over, we should finish." Sasuke says.

They nod and get up, throwing their leftover food in the garbage. They walk out and make their way to their lockers where they grab their things for their next class, Art.

"I really don't know why we took this class. I hate art." Shikamaru says.

"All the pretty girls are in art. And, the teacher never assigns homework." Naruto says, perking up a bit.

"Oh, yeah right. I forgot."

"Obviously." Sasuke says, getting irritated.

* * *

The four girls walk to their lockers and grab their notebooks and pencils before heading to their next class, Art.

"I can't wait until we get to see what art we learn here! It will be so cool I bet." Tenten says, pumping her fist in the air.

"Yeah, I hope there will be sketching. I love drawing whatever I want to draw." Ino says dreamily. Sakura and Hinata nod along with her.

They skip to their next class, following the signs. As they make their way to class they run into Karin and her gang of wannabees.

"I-it's you! What are you doing here?" Karin stumbles over her words, speaking quickly.

"We go to class. Art is our next class, so we need to go by you. Can you please move out of our way?" Sakura asks in a sickly sweet voice.

"Not until you apologize to Karin!" a girl with bright orange hair yells, pointing her finger at the quartette.

"Not gonna happen. She was rude and bothering me, so she deserves what she got. And it wasn't much, just a lesson. _From me._" Sakura whispers the last part.

"What?! You refuse to apologize?! This is outrageous! Nobody ever denies us, never!" the girl and a few others shout.

"P-please d-don't fight." Hinata mumbles.

"What was that you banshee?" the girl shrieks.

Tenten, Ino, and Sakura growl at them, a tick mark appears on their heads at the name they gave their closest and nicest friend.

"You will pay for calling her a banshee, carrot head." the three of them hiss; cracking their knuckles as they speak.

The group of girls flinch and back away from the four. Karin squeals and runs away, the rest of her group following her quickly. Hinata sighs.

"You didn't need to do that." Hinata says.

"Yes we did. They called you a banshee. That's a terrible nickname, they called you a being that wails if someone's about to die!" Tenten says, throwing her hands in the air for emphasis.

"You don't wail." Ino states, holding up a finger.

"And, nobody's about to die. Except maybe them if they stayed." Sakura says sweetly.

"Let's just get to class before the bell rings." Hinata says, giggling at her best, and only, friends.

"Okay!"

The four continue to go to class, this time they don't skip happily. Just as they walk into the room, the bell rings.

"Good morning class! My name is Ms. Kurenai sensei. Welcome back to another year at Konoha High! And welcome to Art. I hope you enjoy this because you will be graded harshly on everything you do in here. Now, first, I want to welcome the new students. Please girls, don't be shy, make your way up here and introduce yourselves." Ms. Kurenai says warmly.

The boys look up and see that in fact they are there. But they look more confident than they did that morning. The four girls step up to the front of the room and bow slightly, when they go back up they smile happily.

"My name is Ino!" Ino tilts her head to the side in a cute manner making boys flush red in the face and stutter nervously.

"I'm Tenten." Tenten smiles with her hand on her hip.

"I-i'm Hinata." Hinata states quietly, yet braver than this morning.

"And I'm Sakura. Pleased to meet you, but we don't really need to make any friends, so you know." Sakura states.

The four of them had told that to every single class that they had to introduce themselves in, minus the first one. They decided that it would be easier that way, so then they wouldn't have to deal with the fan girls. At least not that much.

"Also, please don't get in our way. We won't hesitate to bring you down." Tenten adds as a last statement before they turn to the back of the room and sit down in the corner.

"Okay! So, now I will hand out sketchbooks and you can begin on our first project. Drawing dragons, just because they are amazing." Kurenai says sweetly.

"Dragons?! I can't draw freaking dragons! Too many details!" Naruto whines, dropping his head on the metal table. He winces and brings his head back up, rubbing it to ease the pain, if only a bit.

The four girls shake their heads at him. They have had Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Neji in every single class. And it seems, they _all_ have their own fan clubs of crazy girls. But, they haven't learned why Naruto has one. He is clumsy and a loud mouth, _and _he tends to make things difficult on himself. But, oh well, they will learn eventually.

It was only the second day of tenth grade in Konoha High School. They would find out eventually.

As soon as Ms. Kurenai finished handing out sketchbooks and pencils for those who didn't come prepared for class, they got to work. After thirty minutes of working hard and concentrating, the girls finally finish. They smile gleefully and compare drawings. Hinata's was of a purple dragon lying in the clouds blowing puffs of black smoke as it slept. She spent most of her time on the scales and shading in with colored pencils.

Tenten's was of a silver dragon blowing a giant ball of blue and purple fire into the sky. The ball of fire looked as if it was a brilliant firework. She spent most of her time on the ball of flames, making sure the colors contrasted enough to make it look realistic.

Ino's was of a pink dragon lying on it's stomach in a field of multiple types of flowers. There were so many flowers with so much detail that you had to squint to see them. She spent most of her time making the flowers look real and getting the color shades perfect.

And Sakura's was of a large emerald dragon flying in the sky, with it's huge wings outstretched as it flew. The dragon also had a companion flying next to it, half of the other dragon was hidden from view though. This was a smaller red and orange one. Both dragons blew fire and they started out as different colors, blue and pink, but then as the colors got closer together, they blended in and molded together, creating a beautiful purplish, magenta color.

Ms. Kurenai walks around the room looking at everyone's drawing. She giggles at a few quietly, and others she seems to gag at. But, as she walks to the girl's secluded table, she gasps, earning the attention of the class. Nobody ever made Ms. Kurenai gasp, _nobody_, until now. She was one of the most hardest teachers to get a good grade from, out of the entire school. But, when she saw something she liked, which was never, she gave them the best grade out of the class.

Ms. Kurenai studies the four drawings with peaked interest, taking in the hard work and effort put into it. The smallest of details catches her eyes and she smiles brightly at them.

"Class, these four new students, have gained my respect. Come over here and look at their drawings please." Ms. Kurenai says loudly, spreading out the drawings.

The class gets up and walks over to the table. They all gasp at the beauty of the drawings. It takes them a while to see all the minor details, but when they do, they are immensely impressed.

Sasuke and his group just stare at the drawings, then at the people who made them. One look at the four wouldn't tell you they had this much talent, but you have to dig deep in people to find the real them.

"H-how did you do this in only thirty minutes?!" Naruto shouts, pointing his finger at the four dumbly.

"Yeah, how did you?" a girl asks.

"I bet they cheated!" a boy yells out.

"They probably had this drawn out before they came here!" a boy shouts, agreeing with the others.

"And just _how_ could they do that?! They didn't have their sketchbooks before now, and I watched them draw and spend time working on these. Plus, they didn't talk at all, not a single word the entire time. Compare to some people I know." Kurenai says, looking at Naruto. _  
_

He blushes, remembering yelling out randomly in class saying, "I can't _do_ this!"

"Now, great job new kids. I have high expectations for you from now on. Are you up to the challenge?"

"Of course!" they all agree, pumping their fists into the air together.

"Plus, these aren't really good actually. We can do 50% better I bet." Tenten says cheekily.

"Totally." Ino agrees.

"I could work harder t-too!" Hinata says smiling shyly.

"Yep! I can do way better than this!" Sakura grins.

"Really then? Well, I hope you are ready for this year in Art. I plan on working you to the bone. And your parents shouldn't need to tell you to stay up too late to finish the amount of homework I'm about to give you."

"Oh, well, our parents aren't with us right now." Sakura says, her face falls a tad.

"Oh, I'm sorry for your loss." Ms. Kurenai says guiltily.

"What? They aren't dead, just not in the country. They, left us here, for a while." Sakura waves her hands in front of her quickly while laughing.

"They got tired of us." Ino says dully.

"Oh, then I don't feel too bad. Now, back to work! If these here newbies can be 99% better than you on the second day, then I want you working your butts off tomorrow and the rest of class. Finish drawing your dragons!" Ms. Kurenai shouts to the class, clapping her hands in the process.

They all groan and send small glares to them. The four smile brightly at them, saying, 'I'm totally not sorry that you need to work harder'.

"I thought that we were going to be able to slack off this year, but I guess we now have to work twice as hard. What a drag." Shikamaru yawns.

The class gets back to work and sends small glares to the four who finish coloring in the backgrounds with skill.

**Hello! I'm back and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you to the two people that reviewed, they helped me update. So, if you want to read more then you need to update! Thanks for spending your time reading my hopefully awesome story. And have a good summer. I will now be able to update quicker if I get more reviews because I don't have any more finals or surprise tests from my teachers. Again, thank you for reading, and please review!**


	3. Chapter 3: School and Home Again

**Hello! It's me, and I am updating again! Yay! It's summer so I get the chance to update without the need to worry about school and homework and whatnot. Well, I'll stop talking and let you read the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

.

.

**Chapter Three: School and Home Again**

"Art was so much fun!" Tenten exclaims as the four of them walk to their next class, P.E.

"Yeah it was. I can't wait to see what our next class holds. Hopefully it will be fun." Sakura agrees. Hinata nods along with their conversation.

"I bet it will be. I heard that the gym teacher is one of the most energetic and easiest people to please." Ino says.

"Hm, hopefully we don't have to run laps around the gym the entire time. That would suck." Tenten says.

"I really hope not! But come on, the bells about to ring." Sakura leads them down two more hallways before they make it to the gym.

Upon walking in they see a large group of kids and then a tall man with a bowl cut hair style, large eyebrows, and a green spandex. The four girls gasp silently and stifle a giggle at the sight of him. The bell soon rings, making the man jump into the air and exclaim, "Time for gym!" in a very excited voice.

"Hello class! My name is Guy sensei. I will be your gym teacher this year, and I hope we will all have fun in this class! Now, for starters we have four new students, can you please come and introduce yourselves." Guy sensei says.

The four walk over and stand next to him. They look around and see that they, yet again, have the same class as the four boys. They clear their throats and then start to speak.

"My name is Ino. It's a pleasure to meet you." Ino says smiling.

"Name's Tenten." Tenten says giving a slight bow.

"I'm H-hinata." Hinata smiles shyly at them.

"Sakura. We won't be needing any friends, so please don't waste your time trying." Sakura grins like the chesire cat.

Some people shiver slightly at her grin. But they nod and turn back to their teacher.

"Okay... thank you for that. Um, now we will be doing stretches! So, you may begin." Guy sensei says.

The four girls stretch their arms over their heads then in front of them. They do multiple stretches and then they jog in place as they wait for others to finish. Once everyone is done, Guy sensei makes them jog around the gym three times.

"I _hate_ jogging!" Ino says as they lead the jog.

"Ugh, just deal with it Ino Pig." Sakura says.

"Uh! Billboard brow!" Ino shouts at Sakura.

Tenten and Hinata laugh, Sakura and Ino soon join in. When they all finish jogging Guy makes them get into pairs.

"Okay! We will be kicking a soccer ball between the pairs and you mustn't lose concentration. I will try to distract you so beware! Good luck, GO!" Guy tosses a soccer ball to each pair.

Hinata and Ino are paired up and Sakura and Tenten are paired up. They easily kick the ball to each other while talking about school and other random things.

Hinata and Ino talk about boys, Ino's choice.

"OMG! Look at Naruto, Hinata." Ino says, her face slightly red.

Hinata looks over and almost faints at the sight. Naruto had taken off his shirt to reveal his awesome looking six pack and his nice muscles. He is sweating which makes it look even more hot. Naruto looks over at them and waves while flashing Hinata a pearly white smile. Hinata turns away quickly, her face flushed beet red, and her heart thundering in her chest.

Ino takes one look at Hinata and squeals.

"You like him!" Ino squeals loudly. Hinata gives her a slight glare that goes completely unnoticed by her.

"Oh my gosh, I can't wait to start planning the wedding!" Ino starts to talk rapidly to herself, they stop kicking the ball, but soon pick it up when Guy sensei looks at them.

"Ino no! You c-can't tell anyone I like him! O-okay?" Hinata says, waving her hands in front of her even redder face, if that's possible.

"Fine. But then you have to tell Sakura and Tenten you like him"

"F-fine, I will." Hinata sighs.

* * *

Tenten and Sakura pick up their already fast pace so the ball is just a blur of black and white. They look at each other and continue talking and laughing, earning the stares of many students.

"BOO!" Guy yells at everyone, making the entire class jump, except Ino, Hinata, Tenten and Sakura who keep kicking the ball back and forth.

"Wow. Look at them go, and they aren't even looking at the ball!" Guy says excitedly, watching the four girls with intense interest.

But then, Sakura kicks the ball to the left instead of the right, and Tenten misses it. The ball is sent flying with speeds up to 100 mph. And then, it crashes into the wall, but it goes through it and into the building next to it.

"WHAT?!" students including Guy sensei yell.

"Wow, I dare say, that is youthfulness to the extreme!" Guy sensei hollers to the class with tears in his star filled eyes.

"Oops. I'm sorry about the damage, but that was only a fourth of my strength." Sakura mumbles to herself while contemplating the outcome of it.

"Sheesh. You need to get control of your strength before you kill someone." Tenten rolls her eyes.

"I'm sorry again. I will go tell the principal about the damage, I'll pay for it to get repairs." Sakura says while bowing lowly so her bright pink hair touches the ground.

"How can you pay for this? It'll cost a lot more than normal damage, you caused the wall around it to break and crack!" Guy sensei says.

"I'll, uh, think of something." Sakura lies through her teeth and the four walk out of the room to report to the office.

* * *

"You what?!" Tsunade yells.

They found out that the principal's name was Tsunade and that she has a short temper.

"I kicked a ball and it went through the wall, and into the building next to it?" Sakura says, standing her ground. Hinata hides behind her from the glare that Tsunade is giving them.

"How?"

"I have 'inhuman' strength?" Sakura says.

"Like me." Tsunade whispers to herself.

"Um, what was that?" Sakura asks, although she heard her clearly.

"Nothing. How are you going to pay for this?" Tsunade recovers quickly.

"With money."

"What money?"

"The money at our house."

"House? How can a student buy a house?" Tsunade asks; glaring at the four.

"Our parents are rich and they left us here with half of their money." Sakura says.

"Who are your parents? Do you all have the same parents?"

"Yes, we do but we had many different fathers. And our parents, well, our mom is Mia Swan." Sakura says.

"Who are your fathers?" Tsunade asks, glaring at Sakura who seems to come up with an answer for every single question she throws out there.

"No idea. Our mom was raped, she never settled down because of it. She didn't trust men any more because we are all only a year apart. Tenten is the oldest, I'm the second, and Ino's the third. Hinata was adopted, you can tell from the way she's extremely shy and holds back her awesomeness. And that means she is technically the second oldest." Sakura says.

Hinata comes up with an idea.

"I w-was thrown o-out of m-my house w-when I w-was l-little b-because I couldn't d-do what my parents wanted m-me to d-do." Hinata says, peeking her head out from behind Sakura.

"I see. Fine, you may go back to class. The bell will ring in a minute so you should go to the next class." Tsunade sighs.

"Thank you. We will bring you the money tomorrow." Sakura says.

With that they walk out of the office and head to their next class. They walk to their Advanced Math class and upon walking in, the bell rings saying they should go to next class. They quickly get inside and make their way to the back of the room in the corner.

"I don't feel like introducing ourselves again. Do you want to tell the teacher that?" Ino says to Sakura.

"Sure." Sakura sighs but gets up and makes her way to the desk.

The teacher looks up and smiles at Sakura.

"Hello. You must be the four new students?" the teacher asks, looking at the other three.

"Yes. We were wondering if you could just tell them our names for us? I'm Sakura, that's Ino, that's Tenten, and that's Hinata."

"Sure! Now go sit down. My name is Asuma sensei." Asuma says kindly.

"Thank you. It's nice to meet you Asuma sensei." Sakura bows quickly before she runs back as students file in the room.

"Everyone take a seat please! Sit down. Thank you. Now, I want to welcome our new students, Ino, Tenten, Sakura and Hinata to Konoha High." some students clap, "Yes. Well, please take out your books and turn to page 315, where we will do warm-ups."

Shuffling and paper flipping is heard and then they begin to write down the problems on a blank sheet of graph paper. The four girls finish quickly having already taken this course just last year with their tutors. They wait five minutes before Asuma makes them put down their pencils and asks for volunteers to read their answers.

Sakura raises her hand quickly.

"Yes Sakura?"

"The answer is 24x(3)y(2)z(7) over x(2)o(4)z(3)."

"C-correct. How were you able to figure that out so fast?"

"We were home schooled and we already past this last year." Ino and Sakura say together. They turn and grin at each other.

The class stares in awe at them.

"Okay! So you know all of this then?" Asuma challenges.

"I bet you that we can answer every single problem you throw at us." Sakura says smirking.

"Okay then."

They start to spit out questions and answers rapidly. The class in awe watches as the new student, Sakura 'Swan', beats their teacher five minutes later.

"Okay then, you are definitely qualified to be in this class." Asuma sensei says, slightly dazed.

"Thank you." Sakura laughs lightly with her friends.

Asuma starts to teach the class normally and Sakura doesn't answer anymore questions, letting others figure it out on their own.

At the end of class, Asuma asks the quartette to stay. They go over to him and he tells them of a mathletes club. They politely decline.

"I'm sorry but we still need to get settled into our new home and town. Thanks for the offer though, we will keep that in mind." Tenten says nicely.

"Okay then. But, if you reconsider, please let me know." Asuma says.

"Okay! Will do!" Ino says smiling.

"Hey, Mr. Asuma, can we have next month's homework please? We want to stay ahead of the class so we don't have to worry about it near the end." Hinata asks nicely and without stuttering. The girls gape at her, who in turn just smiles sweetly.

"Sure girls. Are you sure you can do that though?"

"Yeah, you'll see. We will have it all turned in by the end of the week." Sakura says.

"Okay, if you say so. Here you go." Asuma comes back with a one inch stack of paper for each girl.

"Thanks!" Tenten says over her shoulder as they walk out of the classroom.

They walk to their lockers and grab their books and bags then head out of the building. The bell rang for dismissal five minutes ago, but they didn't have anywhere to go so they were good. They put their homework in their bags and then walk to their horses. They pet their heads and mount them. They quickly ride home and untack their horses then give them new water and food. Soon they walk inside and sit down at the table. They grab their only homework, math and get to work quickly. After ten minutes Ino asks a question.

"So, why are we in the secluded part of town Sakura?" Ino asks suddenly, they are half way done with their stack of math homework.

"So we don't have to worry about other people bothering us. When we finish this stack of homework we should go and shop for clothes." Sakura answers.

"Yes! Okay then let's be quick!" Ino shouts and begins working twice as hard.

In five minutes they finish their homework.

"Now we can go shopping! Yay!" Ino gets up and dances around the room.

"Okay let's get going before she has a spaz attack." Tenten laughs.

They nod and walk to the door where they slip on their boots and walk to the stable, after they lock the door. They slide onto their horses and then grab their manes. The horses love to be ridden bareback because it makes them feel like they are somewhat free.

They walk out of the stable and race each other to the nearest clothing store. Sakura wins, as she slides off her horse she walks him to the window.

"I'm going to be in here, stay right here okay?" Sakura says to her horse. The horse whinnies and she smiles then walks inside with her friends following her.

* * *

They come out of the store an hour later with a couple dresses each, two new pairs of shoes for each girl, jeans with fake gems on the pockets, many cute new shirts, new undergarments, and a few hair clips. Sakura carries her bag of things and a medium sized bag full of make-up for Ino. Hinata carries her bag and another bag full of hair clips, necklaces with the girl's birth stones on them, bracelets, earrings, and other random jewelry that Ino also bought.

Tenten carries her two bags of things; most of them holsters for her weapons that she decided she would need to keep on her at all times. And Ino carries her three or four bags filled to the brim with things.

"_Why _did you buy _so _many things?!" Tenten asks exasperated at the fact that Ino now holds four bags.

"What? I told you I love clothes, and shopping, and other things that include either of those!" Ino says, smiling widely.

"You are impossible!" Tenten says, rolling her brown eyes.

"I know. I get that a lot from the maids and others that lived, _there_." Ino says.

"How they dealt with her, I'll never know." Sakura giggles.

"Hey!" Ino playfully hits Sakura; or her bags do.

"I think you will have to walk home Ino. Y-your horse w-won't be able to c-carry all the extra weight." Hinata advises.

"I'll let him carry half of my things. It should weigh the same as me."

"You must weigh a lot if two giant bags full of clothes and other things weigh as much as you!" Sakura teases.

They start laughing. They walk back to their horses and get on them. Ino puts her two bags onto her horse's back and leads him back home. Once they arrive home they lead their horses to an open corral and let them graze peacefully. The four girls go inside and organize their rooms with all their new things.

Soon Tenten, Hinata, and Sakura finish organizing. They come downstairs and start to cook dinner. After about half an hour they call Ino down for dinner which consists of salad, rice, hard boiled eggs, and then buttered bread.

"Wow girls, I didn't think you could manage such a wonderful meal! We are princesses after all. We don't cook, so when did you learn?" Ino says after she sits down.

"We taught ourselves or had maids teach us in our free time, which is two hours before the sun rises, and an hour after the sun sets." Sakura says, "Tenten here taught herself, and because she didn't have help or guidance, she didn't turn out to be the best cook. That's why me and Hinata are going to teach both of you how to cook after this meal!"

"WHAT?!" Ino yelps, "I don't want to learn how to _cook_! That's the maids job!"

"You do realize that we left all that behind, right? So that means, no more maids!" Tenten says happily.

"I... I... NO!"

"Just be quiet and enjoy your homemade meal." Sakura snaps.

"..."

They start to eat slowly, having been taught that good manners means everything.

"This is actually really good!" Ino says.

"Yes it is!" Tenten agrees, "And I only made the salad!"

"Well done girls with the meal. I think this calls for some cake! Do you guys want to help me make it?" Sakura says.

"I'll help!" Tenten says excitedly.

"M-me too!" Hinata stands up and starts clearing plates.

"No way." Ino gags.

"Well too bad. You are going to learn how to make homemade cake!" Sakura glowers at Ino like she was her mother.

"NO! Tenten, Hinata! Help me!" Ino shrieks out to her friends as she's pulled out of her chair and dragged to the kitchen.

"You need to learn to cook Ino. Deal with it." Tenten says while laughing.

"P-poor Ino." Hinata mumbles, much to Tenten's amusement.

**Hello again. Hope you liked this chapter! Sorry it took me so long to update, but my sister and mother keep dragging me to the pool where I can't bring my laptop. Well, please review! If you do, I'll update faster!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all the awesome reviews! Before I start, I want to personally thank xBitterSweetDreamsx, kelpiejh, and Wilhelm Wigworthy for reviewing! The reviews meant a lot, and I'm glad that you guys like it! Well, enjoy this next chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

"I absolutely _loath_ cooking. Why did you make me make that cake?! It was extremely difficult!" Ino whines after an hour of slaving in the kitchen with her best friends.

"Because it'll turn out to be delicious and you will be glad I made you help. Plus, you really need to learn how to cook Ino!" Sakura says, wiping flour off of her face.

"I don't care about that! I'm covered head to toe in flour!" Ino cries (anime style).

"Yeah, it was your own fault though. You were the one that started the flour war." Tenten huffs, dusting flour off of her dress.

"Did not! Sakura did!" Ino yells, pointing an accusing finger at Sakura, who's hair is now white.

"Oh whatever!" Sakura says loudly, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah like it was her fault. You were the one who threw a hand full of flour on top of her head, and now her hair is white like my mother's!" Tenten says over Ino's complaining.

"Whatever." Ino replies. She crosses her arms and turns the other direction.

"Wow. Hinata what happened to you? You look like a ghost!" Ino says suddenly.

"I-I, slipped and f-fell into the container of f-flour." Hinata mumbles sadly. She is covered head to toe in flour, and it's so thick you can't see her skin.

"Are you okay?!" Tenten and Sakura ask, stifling laughs.

"Y-yes. I just n-need to t-take a shower." Hinata says.

"Okay. We'll clean up here for you." Sakura says absently.

"What?! But I hate cleaning too!" Ino yells.

"Here, get down here and help us clean up the mess you started." Tenten says, thrusting a broom into Ino's open hands.

"But, but,"

"Do it Ino. Or so help me I will push you into the lake just down the way." Sakura glares at Ino.

They hear the shower turn on.

"Wait, if you get flour wet, then doesn't it turn into a substance like glue?" Tenten says after hearing the water turn on.

"Yes. Oh no! Hinata! Don't get into the shower!" Sakura yells.

"ACK!" Hinata yells at the top of her lungs, which is actually pretty loud.

They hear a thud and their eyes go wide.

"HINATA!" they all yell.

They run upstairs and burst into the bathroom. On the floor, Hinata lies in a puddle of water and something that looks a lot like glue. Ino is the first to run over to her. She kneels next to Hinata and starts to pull off the substance. But, it only gets stuck on her fingers which have water on them for some reason... she must have washed her hands without noticing.

"Ew! Help me get this off!" Ino squeals.

"Okay!" Sakura and Tenten kneel next to Ino and start to try to pull the substance off too.

After a couple hours, they manage to get it all off, although some is stuck in places they would rather not touch.

"I think, that we should try to get as much flour off as possible _before_ we get into the shower." Sakura says laughing.

"Yeah." Ino agrees.

"I think I-I'll try to take a-another shower now." Hinata says.

"Okay."

"Do I smell something burning though?" Tenten sniffs the air.

Their eyes go wide, again and the three, excluding Hinata run downstairs. Smoke is pouring out of the kitchen area and the smoke detector is beeping like crazy.

"Oh no! We forgot to take the cake out of the oven!" Ino yells, she runs around the room screaming.

"Stop panicking Ino! You are just making the situation worse!" Sakura yells at Ino who stops running and stands still.

"Good, now we need to turn off the stove and get rid of all this smoke. Hey Sakura punch a hole into this wall." Tenten says, pointing to the wall next to her.

"What?! There's a window right next to you!" Sakura huffs and opens the window wide.

Most of the smoke flows out of the window and they breathe a small sigh of relief. But then, they see flames and Ino runs out of the room screaming.

"FIRE! Somebody save us!" Ino screams a high pitched shrilly scream.

"Shut up! You're going to make the entire neighborhood panic." Sakura commands.

"Sorry." Ino whimpers like a scolded child.

"Okay, we need water, and lots of it." Sakura murmurs.

"I'll get the water!" Ino yelps as the flames get hotter and twice their original size.

"There's a bucket under the sink!" Sakura and Tenten call loudly, slightly panicking.

Ino rushes upstairs and grabs the big green bucket. She runs to the bathtub and fills it with water. Running back to the kitchen, she spills half of it. She runs into Hinata who is now clean and dressed and looking worried. The water spills all over her, soaking her to the bone.

Ino screams and curses her luck, but Hinata grabs her hand and pulls her downstairs before she can run back to the bathroom. They run into the kitchen and Hinata, being the smarter one out of the group who doesn't panic, grabs the hose faucet. She turns the water on and sprays the fire until it goes out.

"Wow, thank you so much Hinata!" they all beam at her and hug her tightly.

"Why are you all wet?" Sakura says.

"Ino spilt t-the water on m-me." Hinata replies, giggling at Ino's embarrassed face.

"Oh. Well, come on. We have a lot of work to do now." Sakura says stretching her arms over her head and yawning.

"Not more work!" Ino whines and sinks to the floor, tears gather in her eyes.

"Yes Ino, more work. Now get up before you get yourself covered in soot." Tenten rolls her eyes at her best friend.

"Fine." Ino huffs and gets up.

They walk into the bathroom and grab mops and buckets full of soapy water. Soon, they are mopping the floors clean, taking turns cleaning the water, and then mopping some more.

"That was hard work!" Tenten says smiling when they are done half an hour later.

"Yeah. We should probably go to bed though because it's already midnight." Sakura yawns to prove her point.

"Yeah. I-I'm, ex- *YAWN* hausted." Hinata mumbles stretching her sore limbs.

"Kay then. Goodnight!" Ino smiles and runs upstairs to her room, then slams the door shut.

"She left us to clean up the cleaning supplies." Tenten sighs.

"Well, let's get to it. The faster we do this. the faster we can go to bed." Sakura claps her hands and dumps her bucket of water in the sink. Tenten empties her bucket too while Hinata rings out the mops in her bucket.

Hinata soon empties her bucket and Ino's bucket in the sink and they walk upstairs to the bathroom. They put the buckets and mops away then head to their rooms silently. When they all reach their room's door, which are right across from each other, ( Ino's and Hinata's rooms are on the left side of the hallway. Sakura's and Tenten's rooms are on the right side of the hallway.) they turn. They wave at each other and say 'Goodnight' in synch, then walk into their rooms.

They all change into fleece PJ's and face plant onto their beds. After a moment, they get up and crawl under their thick, warm blankets. They fall into dreamless slumber as soon as their heads hit their pillows.

**Hi, sorry that this is shorter than the other chapters, but I couldn't think of anything to write. If it was funny, please comment and review! Thank you for taking the time to read my story! I really appreciate it! Well, bye. And, I would like it a lot if you guys could give me ideas for the next chapter. I will give you credit, if you do. If not, I'll just write the next chapter and I will take the credit, other than the part of the characters. Yeah, well, now goodbye for sure!**


End file.
